


passion flower

by legobricked



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legobricked/pseuds/legobricked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you ever just want to run away from it all? To throw your middle finger up to everyone and just quit? Haven’t you ever wanted to leave the life you have outside the mask so you wouldn’t have to deal with it all?” Chat’s arms flew around, his frustrations finally surfacing in front of Ladybug. He looked to her with lost eyes, pleading for confirmation that he didn’t feel alone or wasn’t wrong. But Ladybug couldn’t comfort him on this.</p><p>“Of course, I’ve wanted to take a break and escape from my life by being Ladybug, but there’s no way i could ever run away from being Ladybug,” she answered, eyebrows creased in confusion at her partner’s admissions. “I chose to become Paris’ hero, I chose to protect these people from dangers they don’t know about. We chose to accept the miraculous, its powers, and its responsibilities. We don’t get to run away from it all just because we want to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	passion flower

**Author's Note:**

> based on a post i saw floating around tumblr about chat noir running away from crime fighting and ladybug mourning the loss of her friend as paris denounces chat noir as going rouge. i, for one, find this au/what if situation to be /absolutely ludicrous/ because 1) ladybug would never let her friend be so miserable, 2) ladybug would never let chat noir be so irresponsible, and 3) ladybug would never let him keep the miraculous if he really renounced crime fighting.
> 
> you don't get to do whatever the hell you want with superhero powers and ignore your responsibilities to the people. ladybug knows this so i find it impossible that she wouldn't stop chat noir from running away from his duty to paris. i don't get how people can seriously believe chat noir could go rogue without ladybug interfering. this fic is my response to that line of thinking. this is, like, a superhero standard. come on now y'all.
> 
> P.S. cross-posted and edited from http://howweperceivethings.tumblr.com/post/135477294236

It began with a loud thud behind her. Chat Noir had missed a step and fell on the rooftop Ladybug had landed on easily. She rushed over to help him, but the brooding cat gracefully slid from her grasp. "I’m fine,” he muttered, and Chat Noir continued their patrol across the Parisian cityscape. Ladybug knew from the moment she saw him that something was deeply troubling her partner, but respecting his space she did not ask. However, after another misstep, a frustrated yell, and a bent metal chimney pipe  Ladybug reconsidered.

“Hey, Chat Noir, are you okay?”

He looked at his extended fist that had bent the poor pipe out of shape and Ladybug could see the shame and anger in his eyes. “No, I’m alright. Probably ate something funny, is all,” he glanced at Ladybug, his back to her, then jumped to the next rooftop. Ladybug followed quietly.

Seven rooftops later, Ladybug spoke up again.

“If there’s something you wanna get off your chest, I’ll listen,” Ladybug offered. She wasn’t sure if Chat had heard her; it was a breezy day and the gusts of wind were loud this high up. There wasn’t any indication he had heard either, Chat simply plowed ahead in their patrol, eyes focused on the people below.

It was another five rooftops when Chat spoke up. Ladybug didn’t even catch him at first because of how quietly he talked.

“Do I ever get tired of this?” Ladybug asked for clarification. Chat Noir still wasn’t looking at her, still focusing on the city they both swore to protect. “Of course not, this is my home and I consider it… the greatest—” Ladybug struggled to find words to convey the importance of being Ladybug, which proved difficult on such short notice. “It’s the greatest thing in the world to be able to protect the people I love,” Ladybug managed, hands gesticulating for emphasis. She recoiled when Chat Noir suddenly whipped around, his face dark in anger and frustration.

“But doesn’t it ever get— I don’t know, too much? Fighting the akumas, saving all these people, having to keep a secret so huge that it could bring the entire city to ruin if a single person knew?” Chat Noir ran his hands through his hair as he paced around nervously. “Don’t you ever just want to run away from it all? To throw your middle finger up to everyone and just quit? Haven’t you ever wanted to leave the life you have outside the mask so you wouldn’t have to deal with it all?” Chat’s arms flew around, his frustrations finally surfacing in front of Ladybug. He looked to her with lost eyes, pleading for confirmation that he didn’t feel alone or wasn’t wrong. But Ladybug couldn’t comfort him on this.

“Of course, I’ve wanted to take a break and escape from my life by being Ladybug, but there’s no way i could ever run away from _being_ Ladybug,” she answered, eyebrows creased in confusion at her partner’s admissions. “I _chose_ to become Paris’ hero, I _chose_ to protect these people from dangers they don’t know about. W _e_ chose to accept the miraculous, its powers, and its responsibilities. We don’t get to run away from it all just because we want to.” Ladybug’s voice was steady and firm just like her resolve. She would never abandon the people who needed her, it was foolish to think otherwise, but her gaze softened seeing Chat Noir slump.

He ruffled his hair in frustration again and sighed, “No, of course not. Your life is just fine and dandy. You—… You just don’t understand, you don’t know anything.”

Then, Ladybug stomped over to him, grabbed his arm, and made him face her. Her eyes flared as she stared down his wide green eyes.

“Don’t you dare say I don’t know anything about you, Chat Noir,” she reprimanded. “I know you live in Paris and you’re a student like me.” Chat Noir smiled ironically at such basic facts, but she went on. “I know you have a family to go back to and that your home life isn’t as great as you want it to be. I know you don’t have anyone to talk to about it because, if you did,” Ladybug continued softly, “it wouldn’t be bothering you right now, as Chat Noir, which I know you consider to be one of the best things that has ever, _ever_ happened to you.”

Stunned into silence, Chat Noir could only stare at his partner. Her eyes were no longer hard nor pitying, they were warm and friendly and understanding. “How do i know that?” Ladybug smiled, “I’ve never seen anyone look as happy as you when you are Chat Noir. besides, well, maybe myself because I feel the same about being Ladybug.”

She let go of her grip on his arm to place it comfortingly on his shoulder. “Chat, you’re my best friend. I notice a lot more than you think I do, and I want you to know that I will _always_ be here to support you,” she said. “You may not be able to tell me everything that’s bothering you—secrets and all—but I don’t want you to bottle it all up and deal with it alone.”

She placed her other hand on his shoulder and turned him gently to face her. Then, she hung her head and sighed. Chat Noir saw her smiling as she shook her head and looked at him. “You can rely on me outside of battle, too, you know.” She grinned as Chat Noir looked away. He suddenly felt shy and embarrassed at the directness of his partner’s sincerity. She let go of his shoulders to give him air and walked past him.

“Alright, I’m deciding our patrol’s over for today and we’re going for a break.”

Chat Noir turned to her in confusion, but Ladybug simply scanned the skyline. When she found what she was looking for, she pulled out her yo-yo and said, “If you aren’t following me by at least 3 rooftops, then I’m gonna find you and throw you over my shoulders and make you follow me, got it?”

She gave him one look before she launched her yo-yo and pulled herself away. Still confused, Chat Noir scrambled to follow her, genuinely afraid of her threat but also curious as to where she was taking them. He tried asking her as they jumped from building to building, but Ladybug only laughed in response.

“We’re almost there, don’t worry!”

He didn’t and he found her standing atop a thin building packed among other thin buildings. The neighborhood they landed in seemed redder than other parts of Paris. The buildings were packed tightly together and the streets below were full of life. The distinct shouts and passing street conversations confirmed for chat they were in Chinatown.

“Chat, come on. In here,” Ladybug gestured to a trap door she opened. Chat Noir looked to her for answers, but she only smiled again as they both slipped into the building below.

A tingle ran down his spine as his nose was attacked by a wonderful variety of scents. It was dim inside, but numerous little yellow lights scattered across the upper floor restaurant, giving it a soft and inviting glow. As chat noir was still adjusting to the sudden change of scenery, Ladybug walked over to the counter and began talking with the staff. Chat Noir saw a large man come out from the kitchen and gave her a hug. Both of them then turned and gestured for him to come over. Before he could ask a question, the two of them were ushered through the restaurant and into a beautiful and quaint level in the front near the windows. There were other tables, but all were empty (or, Chat suspected, cleaned out per Ladybug’s request). Two waitresses had just finished setting up a tea set at a table by the window, which was where the man guided Ladybug to sit.

Chat Noir caught Ladybug saying thank you to the man in Chinese, but waited until (presumably) the owner left to give them privacy.

“You speak Chinese?” he asked as Ladybug set out two cups for them and began pouring tea.

“Yeah, what about you?”

“【 _Taking lessons, nothing too amazing,_ 】” Chat Noir responded in Chinese, shrugging nonchalantly. Ladybug giggled at his feigned humility and handed him his cup.

“Drink up, it’s good for relaxing,” Ladybug raised her cup to him and took a sip. She gave a long and pleased sigh.

“I saved the owner from a robber a few months ago when I was doing a solo patrol,“ Ladybug explained. "The robber was aiming for the owner’s incredibly rare and expensive tea. I was told by police that an ounce is priced at $300–-oh, it’s not the one we’re drinking now,” she waved her hand as Chat Noir stared incredulously at his cup. “This is passion flower, a totally normal tea.”

Chat rolled his eyes, getting worked up over nothing, and Ladybug laughed in turn. He looked down at his empty cup, then back up at Ladybug who was refilling hers. He smiled to himself and sighed, there was just no beating her.

“Thanks,” he said quietly. Ladybug could only spare him a glance as she carefully set down the teapot. She picked up her cup and swirled it a bit, looking to him to elaborate.

“For doing this… Thanks,” Chat Noir smiled, “Also… I’m sorry for earlier. I got mad at you for something that wasn’t your fault.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, but his partner simply laughed.

“I knew something was bothering you, so apology accepted,” Ladybug answered. She took another sip of her cup and set it on the table. “Just… Next time, make sure you tell me, okay? Because I may beat you up if you talk to me with that tone ever again.”

It was Chat Noir’s turn to laugh.

"I’ll hold you to it, then,“ he grinned, taking another warm sip from his cup.


End file.
